


The System Of Checkmate

by WizScooter



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Boxing, DNA, Im not a scientist or a boxer but I did research, Other, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizScooter/pseuds/WizScooter
Summary: Alyssa is a well-known boxer, who has been working hard all her life. But when she gets kidnapped for her boxing genes, it’s EXISTENTIAL CRISIS TIME, and not only for Alyssa.Cover:





	1. Pawning for Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for slight violence and mentions of swearing.

Alyssa woke up in a blank white room. She groaned. "I'm too busy for this crap."

Normally, she had a schedule. And she stuck to that schedule. Repetition was important to keep herself in shape.

Alyssa woke at 5:00 every morning, then got up, showered, and got dressed. She kept her light brown hair short, just falling to her ears, to avoid having to do it every day. She prided herself on time optimization. 

At 5:30, she went out to the living room. At least, it was meant to be a living room. Shortly after moving in a year ago, she had realized that her roommate, Hannah, didn't particularly care about the house, aside from her room, of course. So Alyssa had repurposed it into a home boxing gym. She trained there for an hour every morning.

After training, at 6:30, she ate breakfast. Normally she prepared five scrambled egg whites, a sliced banana, a glass of milk, and a whole wheat bagel spread with peanut butter.

She left the apartment at 7:30 every day. She would meet with a team of other boxers and train more. There were always matches and tournaments to prepare for. Alyssa was skilled, benefiting from years of training. She was well respected in the ring, and wanted to keep up that reputation.

So basically, she had absolutely no time in her day to be kidnapped.

But she had to say, whoever they were, they were polite about it. She had just been leaving the house, and then she was here. Not a bruise on her, either, besides the ones that were there before. 

She sat up, taking note of her surroundings. She was on top of a soft pad, lying on the ground against a wall. On the opposite wall there were several shelves hanging off the wall. They hung in a corner, each one about a foot above the one below it. In the other corner was a table, similarly hanging, with an a normal-looking chair beside it.

The shelves held bottles of a milky white fluid, labeled in some foreign language. Atop the table was a pamphlet, with words that seemed to be from the same language. Everything in the room was white, but not exceedingly bright.

Okay, pause. Scratch that. Alyssa did not take the time to go over her schedule. She also didn't notice everything in the room.

What she did notice was that she had been kidnapped. And she noticed the door on the opposite wall from her. Alyssa shoved herself up from the floor, and slammed into the door after two steps.

"Let me out!" She shouted, banging on it with both fists. "Let me out, or I'll break down this door!" She grabbed the handle with both hands, planning to jiggle it and show her frustration.

Instead, the door opened, dumping her into into a long hallway, the same shade of dull white. In front of her was another door that she promptly threw open.

The door swung, hitting the wall. The recoil caused it to swing back, and hit Alyssa smack in the nose.

"Ow!" She cussed, balling her hands into fists. She stole quick glances around the third white room, and was even further confused.

She stood in what appeared to be a small, one room living quarters, complete with a couch, a tv, and a dining room table. "What the-"

On the opposite wall from Alyssa, a door swung open, in the same panicked manner that the last door had. A figure, standing in the doorway, exclamed in shock, "&~~..._€£!><{[_^{*¥!"

“What?!”

“¥[£\\]}?>…’&~~..._€£!><{[_^{*¥!’” They shouted again.

“I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU!” Alyssa shouted back, panicky.

They put a hand to their forehead. “^€£…§_¥^]]^”

“What?”

They ignored her, walking around to the door Alyssa had just come through.

“Hey! Talk to me!” She shouted again.

“*#&@&{|<£[<€]!” They turned to her, gesturing wildly, then turned around and walked out the door.

Alyssa let out a string of curses. “Come on! If you’re gonna kidnap someone, then maybe learn their flippin’ launguage!” She stomped out the door after them, back into a familiar room. “Hey! This is my prison! Get outta here!”

They looked up, holding a small black object between their fingers. It was around the size of a bottle cap, but shaped in a spiral.

“What is that?” She asked, annoyed.

“¥\€6|[((#/$*…£<§]]>” They pointed at the object, and then at their ear, before holding it out to Alyssa.

She squinted at them. “Okay, I’m not about to put that flippin’ thing in my ear.”

They rolled their eyes. “€¥£_…|[[“ They said, and stepped around Alyssa. She exhaled.

A moment later, something was shoved into her ear.

Alyssa cursed loudly, her hand already flying up.

Before she could remove the device, however, a voice cried out, “Don’t remove it!”

She froze, turning to her right. The person was standing there, looking like they were about to cry.

“What? Ugh!” She shouted. “Fine, but you better explain what the crap is happening. Or else.” She added.

They breathed a sigh of relief, and burst out talking. “Pleasedon’thurtmethisismyfirstscoutinhmissionandIdon’twannagetpunch-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Alyssa interrupted. “Slow the crap down. And sit the crap down.” She plopped down onto the mattress, the other following soon after. “Alright, start from the beginning.”

“O-okay. So I’m Pawn, Board 48, Piece 6. Or just Pawn 48-6.”

She raised an eyebrow, and took a moment to look them over. They were about a head shorter than her, and wearing a black jacket over a white button down, black pants, and black boots. They had brown hair that hung in a bob, and skin the color of peanut butter, with freckles scattered across their face.

After a moment, Alyssa realized they were expecting her to say something. She quickly responded, “That’s a pretty weird name. I’m Alyssa.” 

Pawn 48-6 laughed. “You think my name is weird? Your name doesn’t even have numbers! But I’m used to that by now.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve known everything about you for months.”

Alyssa’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth, then shut it again and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to upset them again. “You know what, okay. Okay. Where am I right now? Who else is here?”

“It says all that in the pamphlet.” They gestured to what looked like a pile of paper on the table. “But I guess you didn’t read it, otherwise you woulda known to put your translator in.” They added bitterly.

She shrugged. “I’m not much of a reader. Especially not after I GOT KIDNAPPED.” She said, raising her voice.

They held up their hands. “Sorry, sorry. Please don’t hurt me. Um, do you want me to answer your questions now?”

Alyssa nodded, guilt seeping in. Pawn 48-6 continued, “You’re on Transportation Unit 67. Um, I’m here, and so is Bishop 48-1, who was sent with me as a diplomat. Actually, I should probably go get them now.”

“Get them? Where are they?”

“In their room. Probably still asleep. They can answer a lot more questions than I can.” They grinned. “They’re really smart!”

“Heh. Are they as good at answering questions as they are at sleeping?”

“I dunno. I think so.”

“Then let’s get them.”


	2. Bishop And At ‘Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa is annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentioned/implied swearing, slight violence, violation of privacy, and romance. You can never be too careful.

Pawn 48-6 knocked on the door. "Hey, uh, can you wake up?" They asked quietly. No one answered. "She has some questions."

Alyssa sighed. "Hey, let me try."

"No, no, no. I've got this." They knocked again. "Diplomat? Please, can you get up?"

"Diplomat?" She asked.

"That's proper protocol." They explained.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, and slammed a fist into the door. "HEY WAKE UP! YOU LAZY MOTHER-"

Pawn 48-6 let out a screech. "That IS NOT proper protocol!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FLIPPIN' CARE?!" She hammered her fists into the door again. "YOU BETTER BE UP AND DRESSED IN ABOUT FIVE SECONDS OR I WILL BREAK THIS D-"

The door swung open.

Pawn 48-6 squeaked. "Um, hello Diplomat. She's awake." They pointed to Alyssa.

The Diplomat stood a few inches taller than Alyssa. They wore a plain button down shirt and black pants, underneath a long black cloak. They had unflawed dark skin, and black hair that came down to  their shoulders.

They smiled. "You must be Alyssa. I'm Bishop 48-1. You can call me Bishop for now."

Pawn 48-6 sighed deeply. "I'm sorry about all the noise, Diplomat. Alyssa had questions about her purpose, and I thought you'd be able to answer them better."

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah. First of all-"

Bishop cleared their throat. "Why don't we go have a seat first? There's a couch in the main room, I believe."

"Okay, I guess." She shrugged.

Bishop headed down the hall, Alyssa following after. After a moment, Bishop stopped, and turned back around. "Captain, you're coming too."

"Captain?" Pawn 48-6's eyes went wide. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, here I come!" They jogged down the hall to Alyssa's side.

In the main room, Alyssa took a seat on one side of the couch. Bishop took the other side, and after a moment's hesitation, Pawn 48-6 sat in the middle.

Bishop folded their hands in their lap. "So, you had some questions?"

"Uh, yeah." Alyssa said with an edge to her voice. "I'm hoping I don't have a limit to how many questions I can ask." She began, carefully.

"You can ask as many questions as you like." Bishop replied, noticing the unasked question. " I can't guarantee an answer to every one, however."

Alyssa shrugged. "Whatever. So, I'm on a "Transportation Unit"? Is that like a plane? Train? Boat? Spaceship...?"

"You're on a spaceship, I suppose."

She groaned. "Great. This is a straight up alien abduction, isn't it?"

Bishop took a moment to answer. "Yes. You're going to spend a few weeks at our planet."

"A few weeks?! I'm gonna have a heck of a time explaining this to the team!"

"It'll be taken care of. Your team will be told that you were very sick."

"Ugh. I'm gonna get a flippin' pity party when I get back." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just burn that bridge when I get to it. Anyways, what's this planet like?"

"Our planet is a lot like Earth, actually." They explained. "But much more organized. It'll be easier to explain once we're there."

"Huh. I wish Hannah was here. She'd love that." She smirked.

Pawn coughed quietly. "Um, we could get Hannah if you'd like."

Alyssa snorted. "Sure, go kidnap my roommate too." She said sarcastically. Looking back to Bishop, she continued, "So does this planet have a name?"

They looked slightly confused. "Yes, our planet."

"Our planet?"

"No, our planet."

Alyssa set her hand on her forehead. "We're saying the same thing."

"Hmm..." They paused. "I don't think there's an word for it in Human."

"Oh. Can I invent a word for it?" She asked.

They nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"O..Kay." She said slowly. "Uh, well, you guys are aliens, and it's your planet, so... Thalien Planet!"

"The Alien Planet?"

"Yeah, but put the first two words together."

"Thelien Planet."

"Sure."

Bishop nodded. "Very nice. Do you have any more questions?"

"Oh, yeah! Why'd you kidnap me?" 

Under their breath, Pawn 48-6 muttered, "Finally."

"Well, 62 years ago, in the Earth year 1956-"

"I thought it was 64 years ago." Pawn interrupted quietly. "I mean, of course your information is more accurate," They added quickly, "But that's what I was told."

Bishop sighed. "Okay, around 60 years ago, there was a group of humans-"

"Uh, can I just get the short version?" Alyssa interrupted, much louder than the other had.

They inhaled sharply. "Alright, fine. We need select portions of your DNA in order to make a stronger solider. You have slow twitch muscle fibers, and you easily generate adenosine triphosphate. These'll be useful strengths for the new Rook model."

Alyssa smiled. "I didn't catch most of that, but thanks for the compliment, I think."

"You have strong genes." Pawn 48-6 offered.

"Thank you." She gestured to them. "See how easy that was?"

Bishop smiled forcefully. "Is that all your questions, Alyssa?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

They stood. "Alright. I'm gonna go... read through my mission briefing again. Shout for me when we get to Thelien Planet."

——————————————————————————————————-

Once they had left, Alyssa began to snicker. "What's their deal?"

Pawn fidgeted. "Bishops are very scientific, and very high-level. That's why they're sent on really important missions."

"I'm flattered." Alyssa laughed.

Pawn looked uncomfortable. "You really shouldn't insult them like that. We're supposed to treat them with respect."

"Ugh, whatever. You're on this mission too, so you must be the same level." She reasoned.

"What! No way, I'm just their helper!" They exclaimed. "I'm not even comparable to them!"

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. That's not the problem. You've got a crush!"

"Shut up! That's highly inappropriate!" They screeched, blushing.

"Please. I've seen the way you look at them, _Captain._ " She teased them.

"What?! No! That's not even my name!"

"Then why'd they call you that?"

Pawn paused. "They were just being professional. That's my role on the mission."

"Whoa, wait a sec. You pilot this ship?"

They frowned. "Not really. I just do take off and landing. It mostly pilots itself." 

"Come on, those are the hardest parts!" She shook her head. "Do you know how many times I've crashed my car trying to park or back out?"

"Yes. Seven times."

"Oh. You actually do know." She paused. "Wait, how do you know? I didn't even get caught every time!"

Pawn shrugged. "I just read the report."

"What's my favorite color, then?"

"Purple."

"How big is the floor of my bedroom?"

"80 square feet."

"Who and when was my first kiss?"

"Casey Johnson, February of 2010."

Alyssa's stomach growled. "What's my favorite food?

"Deviled eggs with bacon."

"Flippin' freaky. Do you guys have any of those?"

They shook their head. "I wish. It sounds cool."

"Yeah. What do you have to eat?"

"Milk."

"Milk?"

They frowned. "I guess that's the closest word."

Alyssa cringed. "What does that even mean?"

They shrugged again. "You've got bottles of it in your room."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get some dinner then, I guess. If it's even dinner time. Is it dinner time?"

"It's about three o' clock in your time, but we're several hundred light years away from your time zone."

Alyssa sighed. "Time is meaningless. Anyway, I'm gonna go drink a meal, and have an existential crisis, so see ya later." On her way out, she added, "Give Bishop a kiss for me!"

"Hey-!"

The door shut behind her.

——————————————————————————————————-

Her meal did taste vaguely like milk. It was white as well, like the rest of the spaceship.

"I'm calling you Malk." She said to the bottle. She sighed. "I'm talking to Malk."

Alyssa laid sprawled out on the mattress. If she concentrated, she could feel the floor vibrating very slightly beneath her. She was pretty sure the speed that they were moving at was impossible, but that was a problem for later.

Getting up, she walked over to the desk (table?) and sat down. The pamphlet sitting there felt like paper, but she doubted that it was. The front page said in bold black letters: Your Mission- What You Can Do So That Everything Runs Smoothly.

The next page read: Congratulations! You have been selected for gene extraction. Don't worry, this process is completely painless, and you'll be returned to your home afterwards. This pamphlet will outline what you will be expected to do, and why we need you. If you would prefer not to read this pamphlet, your escort(s) can explain this to you, and answer any questions you might have.

Alyssa smirked. "Looks like I didn't need you at all." She shook her head. "I need to go to bed."

But she didn't. She had too much to think about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a blog at: https://writingdrawingandothercrap.blogspot.com/
> 
> Check it out!


End file.
